


The Things of the Heart

by ChrisColfer12345



Category: Glee
Genre: College Kurt, Fluff, High School Blaine, M/M, Nerd Blaine Anderson, Rebel Kurt Hummel, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26311624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisColfer12345/pseuds/ChrisColfer12345
Summary: "Who will ever say that there is reason in things done by the heart?And who will say that there is no reason? "Kurt and Blaine, are very different, with different lives and realities, but when they meet, they realize that all they need to have in common is love.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Kudos: 7





	1. Breakfast and Cognac

"Who will ever say that there is reason in things done by the heart?  
And who will say that there is no reason? "

It was morning, Blaine slowly opened his eyes. He looked at the clock on his dresser beside the bed, but soon he gave up, put the pillow over his head and didn't want to wake up. But he had no choice, three loud knocks on the door made him open his eyes again.  
"Squirt, our mom is calling for coffee, you'll be late!" His older brother, Cooper, shouted as if he had an earthquake.  
Blaine sat on the bed, rubbed his face and yawned. "Good morning, to you too, Cooper…"  
Blaine got up from the bed, did his morning routine, and put on his Dalton Academy uniform. He sat at the table, while the looks of his parents and his brother turned to him.  
"Good morning, Blaine." Said his father, with a slight smile on his face.  
"Good morning, my love!" Said his mother, smiling.  
"Good Morning." He took a toast to butter "Copper, wouldn't you go for a test today?"  
Cooper looked at him out of the corner of his eye, then turned his eyes forward and continued to eat his toast. "No Blaine, I really don't think this commercial has my profile, you'll understand when you're famous, if you improve your performance of course . "  
Blaine rolled his eyes and went back to eating "Okay."

Meanwhile, in a bar called "Valerie", a thin man with porcelain-like skin and stylish clothes, was hunched over the counter, with a glass of cognac in his hand. "Are you already hungover, Porcelain?" A slender woman, with defined curves, tanned skin, long black hair and a tight dress, approached him.  
The man raised his head in fright, he squinted his eyes, bright blue, sleepy, he raised the glass to his lips again, but really the drink was over, he made a face. "No Santana, I just need one drink to get me out of exhaustion, you know ... design college is not easy. "  
"Don't even take the Jackdaw…" The man rolled his eyes while she smiled. "I heard that your brother is going to have a party on his beanstalk, isn't he?"  
"Can you call someone by their real name?" It was obviously a rhetorical question, Santana snorted and refilled his friend's glass "I'm just being affectionate, Kurrrrt ..." She emphasized the man's name.  
"Yes, he is having a party, you and Britt are invited. And speaking of that, I have to go home and change my clothes… and take a shower, otherwise I will miss my first class!" He said looking at his watch, he kissed her friend's cheek and ran out the door. "


	2. Strange Party, with Weird People

After school, Blaine went to his Warblers rehearsal. The rehearsal was productive and on his five-minute break, Sebastian, the newest member of the choir, came to him while he drank water.  
"Blaine ... you made me salivate in this presentation, with your movements." He admired all of Blaine, who rolled his eyes.  
"Thanks for the compliment, but I think you should stop trying ..." He said taking a little water from his small bottle. "But that's the best part ..." Sebastian sighed. "But I didn't come here to admire you, though I am multitasking. I would like to invite you to a party. "  
Blaine swallowed the water, and shook his head in a negative way "I'm sorry Seb, but I'm going to refuse."  
"You don't have to go like my partner, but come on, how about relaxing a little?! You look like a robot, in automatic mode! It will be cool and we want to have fun" Sebastian took a paper out of his pocket and handed it to the other "I hope to see you there."

Blaine, was never a big fan of parties, but he made an effort. Unfortunately the party was not as he expected, unknown and probably older people, loud music at an extreme level, people throwing themselves into the pool and no sign of Sebastian. Blaine, decided to sit at the bar and look around, looking for some friendly faces.  
"You don't look like you know how to drink…" A voice reflected loudly and when Blaine turned, there he was, the most handsome man Blaine had ever seen, he thought he was exaggerating, but the more he looked the more confirmed his statement. He was thin, with long legs, perfect skin and well-styled hair in a tuft, the man sat beside him and Blaine thought he would pass out.  
"Hi, I'm Kurt and you must be…" Blaine, I wish your face didn't look so hot right now. "Blaine… I'm Blaine." He held out his hand, which Kurt gladly shook.  
A blond man, Blaine noticed that his lips, which were quite large, came from behind the counter of the hunting mini bar. "Hey, party rats, I'm in charge of the bar, what are you going to want?"  
"I'm going to want a whiskey, but my friend Blaine, is not a fan of drinks, I presume" He looked at Blaine, with a small smile.  
"Of course I drink! But today I will want… a glass of vodka!" He had already heard about this drink, for some reason that came to mind.  
"Alright guys, I'll be right back with your drinks!" The blonde turned excited.  
"You don't have to do that ..." Kurt said looking at him.  
"This what?"  
"Drink to impress ... be yourself." He smiled in encouragement. Blaine, sighed "I'm being myself, which is not very interesting"  
"I doubt it… tell me, where are you from?"  
"Westervil, Ohio. Me and my family, we moved here two years ago."  
"Are you kidding me ?! I'm from Lima!" Kurt said impressed, Blaine had no less stunned expression, "This is incredible!" Said the Academy boy. Soon the waiter came back with his drinks and they continued their conversation.  
"Why did you change?" Kurt said curiously, drinking the whiskey with his straw.  
"I suffered a homophobic attack, we were going to have a Sadie Hakins dance, I invited a friend, the only other gay in the school and then ... when we were waiting, these guys ... well ..."  
Kurt was really touched by the story, he knew what it was like to be beaten up for liking boys. "I'm sorry, I know how painful it is ..." Blaine turned to, what could Kurt call… hope?  
"Does that mean…" Kurt didn't even wait for him to finish. "I thought you already noticed, it looks like I have a gay alarm, which is louder than the voice of an opera singer!" He laughed, a little ironic.  
A few drinks later and Blaine could feel his head pounding.  
"But what do you like then?"  
"I like superhero movies, comics, football ... that stuff." Blaine noticed that Kurt, squinted a little.  
"So I think we just have the same taste for being bullied…" He laughed sarcastically and then Blaine's heart sped up.  
"No! I like many other things!"  
"Have you heard of Alexander McQueen?" Kurt was intrigued.  
"Sure," Blaine lied and obviously Kurt noticed and started laughing, Blaine loved that sound. A couple, a short woman and a very big man, passed by them, laughing and singing an out of tune duo of "Summer Nigths", logically drunk.  
"Strange party, with weird people…" he murmured and Kurt laughed, Blaine leaned over the counter "I'm not cool, I can't take any more vodka" Kurt laughed again, at the boy who was trying to impress him, Blaine looked at his watch. "My God, it's almost two, I'm going to get screwed! I have to go now!  
He said getting up, the hangover would be strong in the morning.  
"Wait!" Kurt stopped him. Blaine looked him in the eye, just now he had seen how beautiful they are. "Can I see you again?"  
"It would be great!" Blaine's heart nearly exploded, he didn't know if it was Kurt or the drink.  
They exchanged the phone number and Blaine went home, dreaming about Kurt.


	3. The Wolverine Movie?

It was the break from school and Blaine met with his friends at the table, Jeff the blonde, Nick with black hair and Wes the Asian, the boys gaped when they received the news that Blaine had gone to the party, that Sebastian invited him.  
"I thought it was cool." He was sorry.  
"Sebastian was going, man, how it crossed your mind that it was cool!" Jeff said scandalized, Blaine sighed at the memory of the only people he spoke to at the party, besides the waiter with the big mouth, "It wasn't totally useless… I met a guy…"  
The boys looked at each other, wide-eyed. "Really ?!" The three said in unison.  
"Yeah, he's… handsome…" he said with a sigh. "And we exchange the phone with each other… but I don't know, we don't have much in common." He said playing with his meatballs.  
"And when's that a rule?" Wes said looking Blaine in the eye. Nick drank his soda and looked at Blaine too. "Go for me, don't miss this chance Blaine! I mean unless you're interested in Sebastian ..."  
"No… not that! Is he a bit… I don't know crazy life ?!" He looked at everyone to make sure they were with him. "He said he already skipped class, when he was studying, he said he had a rebellious phase, when your father remarried "  
"Wait a minute, are you saying that he is" crazy life "because he skipped class ?! I thought he robbed a bank!" Said Jeff, with food in his mouth, Wes sighed "I think the problem is you are too behaved."

Kurt was in his loft, doing his college lessons, Rachel, the little girl who sang Summer Nigths at the party and who is also one of her roommates. She went to the kitchen to get some water, while he was at the table with his notes.  
"Thank you for the medicine and the water you left beside my bed." Kurt looked up from his duty and looked at his friend. "It really was nothing. You had fun yesterday, I heard your duet with Finn…" He said with a smirk.  
"Don't even talk to me… but you also have things to tell me, Mr. Hummel!" She said, scandalous as always, the girl sat next to her friend and Kurt knew that his lesson was forgotten for a while. "I saw the guy you were talking to, I could be more than drunk, I saw that he was beautiful! ".  
"You have a boyfriend, Miss Berry…" said Kurt trying to divert the subject. "I said he's handsome, not more handsome than Finn. Anyway, don't try to change the subject! Did you kiss?"  
Kurt opened his eyes wide and turned to her "We met yesterday! And he's cool, we exchange the numbers and I'm waiting for him to call. That's it!"  
"I'm so excited! I want to be your maid of honor and also…" Kurt interrupted "What ?! Shut up, Rachel!"  
"Don't even think about waiting for him to call! You'll call now!" She took his cell phone that was on the table and started to fuss, as best friends they share the cell phone password and Kurt regretted that moment. He tried to take out her cell phone, but she got up and he went after her, in the middle of this incessant fight, she found Blaine's number on the cell.  
"Awww! You even wrote his name down with a cute emoji on the front!" Kurt didn't even react, she pushed the button and was calling Blaine. "Hello?" Said Blaiene's voice on the cell phone. Kurt sent an ugly look in Rachel's direction, she left the room, at least she has that good sense.  
"Hi… Blaine?" Kurt's voice came out much higher than usual. "Who is it?" Blaine asked.  
"It's Kurt, from the party ... do you remember me?" There is a silence, which Kurt found strange "Of course! Of course, Kurt! From the party!" Kurt smiling 'Still trying to impress' Kurt thought. "You know Blaine, I was thinking ... if you and I ... I don't know, could we go out?" Again, silence.  
"Really? That would be great! We could go to a snack bar! What do you think ?!" Kurt thought about the movie he wanted to see, maybe it would be good for a company "You know, I was thinking a new movie… musical, in the theater is called 'The Greatest Showman'. I thought we could go ... if you want of course! "  
"The one with Wolverine?" Kurt thought it was cute. "Yes, Hugh Jackman," he replied.  
"I would love to watch with you! It will be wonderful!" Blaine said excitedly.  
"What day are you free?" Kurt tried to hide his excitement. "How about this Saturday?"  
"Perfect! So I'll meet you… in Central Park ?!"  
"See you, Saturday?"  
"Without a doubt! Bye, Blaine ..."  
"Bye, Kurt…" Kurt hung up and almost shouted with joy, but he didn't want to cheer up Rachel, he was going to have a conversation with her later. Now there was only Blaine in his mind.  
Little did he know that Blaine was delirious with the thoughts of an encounter with Kurt.


	4. Ink

Saturday came faster than Kurt expected, he spent the whole week planning what clothes to wear, and listening to Rachel brag that it was thanks to her that he got a date. Throughout the week he bought the tickets and they arranged a time to meet, both since the film would start at two-thirty and the cinema was not that far from the park. Kurt was distracted painting one of his projects with paint and when he painted his clothes designs, everything was usually very dirty, including the walls, which Rachel and Mercedes, his other roommate, always complained about, but when he was in his phase creative it was difficult to get to him. After much painting, Kurt saw the time and he was already late. Luckily he had already showered, although he was soiled with paint, he didn't have time for one more. He wore a white button-down shirt with rolled-up sleeves, a blue scarf around his neck and black skinny jeans, really tight. Kurt ran to his navigator and went to Central Park.

Once there, he saw Blaine all sweaty and nervous, walking around, beside a bicycle, so he knew why the boy was so sweaty, but what a beautiful sight actually. He looked stunning, in a long-sleeved plaid shirt, all buttoned up, and a red bow tie with blue polka dots and skinny jeans that didn't reach to his ankles. Kurt approached "Hi Blaine ..." Blaine got scared and turned to Kurt.  
"Hi! You look… amazing!" He admired Kurt for a while and then tried to straighten his tie, which was quite crooked, Kurt removed his hands from his tie and adjusted it for the other boy, keeping his tie straight. "There… perfect!" He smiled and Blaine's cheeks went pink. The two admired each other for a while and then Blaine realized that the other boy had ink in his hair, he thought it was strange, but better not to ask.  
"So let's go?" Kurt said and the two started walking, the conversation flowed easy and fun.  
"Have you ever been to a bar with a fake ID ?!" Blaine was impressed by Kurt's stories, his rebellious phase had lasted a long time.  
"Yeah, I went with a friend, she got my ID." Blaine was increasingly intrigued by this man. "Wow, I don't think I've ever been near a bar ... other than the party's mini bar. Speaking of which, who invited you to that party?"  
"That was my brother's party, he was the one who sang Summer Nigths ... or screamed Summer Nigths" He laughed, but Blaine was completely embarrassed. "My God I called your brother weird ... I'm sorry!" Kurt laughed even more, "No, he's weird! But who isn't?! Really?"  
Blaine continued to look at the other in awe, hoping he didn't notice.  
"Even he works in the cinema, you will be able to meet him ... he looks intimidating, but he's just a big teddy bear!"

Blaine realized that Kurt's brother was taller than he imagined.  
"Hi Finn!" Said Kurt excitedly "Little brother!" The other man behind the counter in the cinema uniform.  
"I'm older than you, Finn." Finn shrugged "But you are smaller".  
"Anyway, this is Blaine and we came to watch The Greatest Showman." Blaine nodded slightly "Hi…"  
"Hey dude!"  
"Is the line too big?" Kurt asked anxiously, "Look over there." The three turned and the line went to the door. "Tell me there is a place marker here ..." Blaine lamented.  
"There isn't." Finn said nonchalantly, Kurt turned to him with a smile on his face.  
"Oh no! No, no, no, no, no!" Finn quickly replied "Please, Finn!"  
"I can lose my job!"  
"No one will see!"  
Blaine looked from one to the other "What are you talking about?" Finn sighed.

When Blaine realized, they were being escorted from the back of one of the movie theaters and his heart was racing, he had never done anything like that, he hadn’t done many things, which Kurt was used to seeing.  
"You owe me fifty bucks!" Finn said before turning around. "You already said, Finn!" Kurt said irritably.  
Finn left and they sat in the back rows.  
Blaine's heart was racing. "Kurt, isn't that illegal?" Kurt ase turned to him, confused "Well… we just took a shortcut…" While he ate the popcorn, he realized that Blaine, was shaking, Kurt held his hand, to calm him down "It will be okay, relax…"  
Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes, then the other boy curled up on his shoulder, they enjoyed the movie in that position and of course hand in hand, which was the best part for both of them.


	5. Signs, Age And Birds

The movie ended and the two left, still holding hands, with two big smiles on their faces. Blaine watched Kurt, most of the film, yet he liked the film, even though he was not a fan of musicals and skipping the line. He looked at his hand and Kurt's hand together and smiled, then he looked at Kurt's bracelet, it had a pendant of the sign of Leo, it was a golden bracelet that gleamed in the Sun, Kurt realized that Blaine was looking and gave a little laugh . "Yes, I'm Leo and you?"  
"Sixteen!" Blaine exclaimed and Kurt had no idea what he meant. "What?"  
"I'm from Cancer… but I wanted to ask how old you are, because I'm sixteen." Kurt found it so cute, like Blaine's cheeks blush when he's nervous, Kurt stopped in front of the other boy, put his hands on Blaine's face and kissed his nose and cheeks, which were really hot now. "You are so cute! ". Blaine thought his heart would stop, but Kurt took his hand again and they started walking again.  
"I am nineteen." Kurt murmured "Anyway, did you like the movie?" Blaine came back to his senses, to answer the question "Yes! I liked it, besides all Zac Efron, it was very beautiful then ..."  
"Although it was not for him that you watched the entire movie ..." He said with a smile from the corner of his mouth. Blaine suddenly stopped and opened his eyes wide.  
"Come on, Blaine!" Kurt pulled the other boy into a cafeteria.

The snack was pleasant, Kurt had a cheesecake and Blaine, a mini chocolate pie.  
"How do you know so much about geography? I thought you didn't like school!" Said Blaine, again impressed by the other boy's intelligence.  
"Just because, I had my bad boy moments, it doesn't mean I don't know anything! What's your favorite bird?"  
"Wow… I didn't prepare for it but… I don't know maybe… Parulidae?"  
"Did you know that The smallest New World warbler is Lucy's Warbler, which averages just 4.2 inches tall?!" Said Kurt proud of himself.  
"Wow, no, I didn't know… this is incredible… you are incredible!" It was Kurt's cheeks to blush.  
"My favorite bird is Blackbird, R. S. Thomas wrote in his poem A Blackbird Singing and I love Blackbird music as much as I love the poem, my mother always read and sang for me!"  
He said with a twinkle in his eye that Blaine thought he was being hypnotized.  
"She must be fascinating!" Blaine said admiringly, but Kurt's smile fell "She died ..." And then Blaine's smile also fell "Kurt, I'm sorry!" He took Kurt's hand again in his.  
"I like to think that she is in a better place… it makes me feel better…"  
The two were silent for a while, until Kurt remembered a story. "You know, once in school, they had a bird for everyone to take home, that bird was a Blackbird and I was in preschool and ... it was the my turn to take him home, but he looked so sad, he didn’t sing and walk away from all the people who approached the cage, so when everyone left the room… I opened the cage and he flew. The teacher thought she had forgotten the open cage door and after that they decided to put a doll on it, so that no animal could escape."  
He smiled sheepishly, while Blaine looked at him with a silly face. "Besides Rebelde, an animal advocate, you are unpredictable Kurt ..." He realized he still didn't know the other's last name.  
"Hummel… Kurt Hummel."  
"It is a very beautiful name ..."  
And now the two looked at each other like fools.


	6. A Thousand German Kisses

"Do you speak Spanish?" Kurt and Blaine were talking on the phone, while Blaine did his homework. It has been three days since your date and they called and texted every day.  
"No, I know a few words, having a Hispanic friend has its advantages ..." He gave a warm laugh "I thought you were a nerd."  
"And I am ... but I'm not doing well in Spanish! It's not like physics!" Kurt laughed with a smirk "The physical certainly is much easier than Spanish!" Said Kurt ironically.  
"Help me?" Blaine pleaded and Kurt could feel that he had those puppy dog eyes, which he did when his ice cream started to melt, when they were on their date.  
"What do you need?"  
"Translate into Spanish the phrase 'The bird is beautiful, but it doesn't sing like it used to'."  
"Have you heard of Google translator?" Kurt said with a smile on his face, Blaine rolled his eyes.  
"That would be cheating!"  
"Ask me, too!"  
"Kurrrrt!" The shorter boy moaned and Kurt's smile grew if that was possible.  
"El Pájaro es hermoso, pero no canta como antes ".  
Blaine is taken by surprise, he never thought that a person speaking another language would be so attractive.  
"Blaine? Are you still there?" He was really worried, little did he know that Blaine was just drooling over him.  
"Thanks." Blaine said with a twinkle in his eye.  
"What's the next question?" Kurt was now excited to practice his Spanish.

The other day, Blaine was called at his teacher's desk and as he said, he was always good in any subject, except Spanish, even Italian, he got no less than a nine. So standing in front of that table, he felt the storm coming.  
"You got A!" Said his teacher impressed.  
"Excuse me?" He couldn't have heard right.  
"I don't know what magic you did ... but congratulations ..."  
He took his corrected test and sat down next to Jeff.  
"What did you buy it for?" Jeff asked irritably, "Nothing! That was completely my credit!" Said Blaine proudly, although he knew he owed Kurt a thousand kisses, even though they didn't even have the first one and maybe he should send flowers to Kurt's Hispanic friend.

Instead of a thousand kisses, he takes Kurt to a picnic in Central Park.  
"Do you speak German?" Once again, Blaine asks impressed and Kurt's cheeks flush.  
"Well, my last name is German and I love the Grimm brothers, their fairy tales made my childhood happier, not to mention Hans Christian Andersen, but by then we would be going to Denmark. I like the language so you decide you would like to study. "  
The two looked each other in the eye and then Kurt realized that they were getting closer, they stopped when their noses almost touched.  
"I know a little Italian ..." Blaine said sheepishly.  
"Tell me something," whispered the other boy "Only if you tell me in German ..." Blaine proposed.  
"Du hast schöne Augen" Kurt said quietly and Blaine thought his heart might explode. "What does that mean?" He asked.  
"You have beautiful eyes." Their smile increased. "Your turn ..."  
"Voglio baciarti…" Blaine sighed, panting. "And what does that mean?" Kurt asked.  
"I want to kiss you…"  
And with that Blaine, took Kurt's face in his hands and put his lips together and the whole world stopped, the two got lost in each other. And that was just perfect.


	7. Bar Of Legends

Blaine and Cooper were playing table hockey and Cooper was winning five to two.  
"Seriously, he likes Van Gogh, Alexander McQueen, Brothers Grimm ... and also someone named Vivienne Westwood? I don't know her," said Blaine discouraged, shortly after Cooper scored another point.  
"She must be related to Clint Eastwood." Cooper came to that conclusion and Blaine, of course, rolled his eyes.  
"It's not even the same last name ..." Blaine murmured. "And of course he loves Brodway! I barely know the names of the musicals, which are films!"  
"Tell him that Brodway died ... if you want to become someone, you have to go to Hollywood!"  
"Can you stop talking ?!" Now Blaine was irritated by her brother's bullshit. "So what are you talking to me about ?!"  
"To share my thoughts!"  
"Are you dating?"  
"No… we only kissed… a few times." Cooper winced "But didn't you say that you kissed on your last date and then you didn't see each other again?" Blaine's cheeks colored pink "Look, you know what, I don't want the details!" Cooper reflected.  
"Do you think he didn't call anymore because he doesn't want anything with me?! Or because I'm not the kind of guy he wants ?! Because I'm a nerd!"  
"Blaine, you saw each other yesterday! There's still a whole day for him to call!" Blaine shrugged and made his puppy face. "Look, you're not that nerdy ... why don't you show him, I don't know, take him to a nice place ... other than the library."  
"I wasn't going to take him to the library!"  
"Break the rules a little ..." And then Cooper, scored another point in table hockey.

Blaine had an idea, Cooper was right he should show that he is not a puppy, a nerd who always follows the rules, this time it would be different.  
"Sebastian…" Blaine said instantly, they were at the Warblers' rehearsal, waiting for everyone to arrive, Sebastian turned in surprise, he was always the one who started conversations with Blaine, in fact he flirted with Blaine, until Blaine cut him off.  
"Blainey! What a wonderful surprise!" He gave that smug smile that Blaine hated.  
"I need a favor ..." Blaine was embarrassed, Sebastian's smile widened. "I waited so long for that day! Where are you going to take me, hot stuff ?! Or we won't have a date and…" Blaine interrupted him before he spoke more nonsense "It's not like that! I need a fake ID ..."  
Sebastian narrowed his eyes "Do you need an identity for what ?!" Blaine rolled his eyes again "Do you have it or not ?!"  
"Do you want to take me to a bar?"  
"I don't want to take you anywhere, but I need a fake ID!" By now he was irritated, Blaine didn't want anyone to hear.  
"Okay, hot stuff… no need to be angry!"

"Where are we going?" Asked Kurt, as excited as he was curious. Blaine had been driving for just a few minutes, it was already night, not too late, Blaine felt like he might throw up his heart.  
"It's a surprise!" The two held hands until Blaine stopped in front of a bar, Kurt turned his face to see the sign above the establishment. "Bar of Legends? A bar ?!" He looked at Blaine in surprise.  
"Yes, it's a gay bar! Didn't you like it?" Blaine's smile fell a little "No! I just didn't think that was your type of thing."  
"I can surprise you Hummel."  
The two went inside the bar, luckily the doorman barely looked at Blaine's identity.  
The two went to the bars and placed their order and sat down, Blaine felt bold and put his arm around Kurt's waist. The two drank, but not enough to get drunk and then Blaine pulled Kurt onto the dance floor.  
"Wow! You are surprising me, Anderson!" Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulders and Blaine wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him close.  
"Well, I just want to have fun with you ..."  
As they danced, Kurt brought his lips closer and now the two of them were just rocking from side to side and kissing, the dance completely forgotten.  
Soon after, they went back to the bar for another drink. One guy sat next to Kurt, the guy was tall, straight, blond hair, broad, strong shoulders and very tall, at least next to Blaine.  
"I finally found something interesting here ..." The blonde turned to Kurt with a smile "Can I buy you a drink?"  
"I appreciate it but no, by the way, unless you want to pay for my hot date tonight!" At that moment, Blaine put his arms around Kurt's waist and his chin on his shoulder.  
"Hot date ?! Where is he ?!" He said mockingly, it could be the drink but today, Blaine was a new man, he would not accept that.  
"You know, I don't think it's very decent of you to flirt with someone else's date!" Blaine walked away from Kurt and stood up, the blonde also stood up and then Blaine felt like Yoda in front of Chewbacca.  
"It turns out I didn't speak to you! So I think you better shut up!" The blonde looked quite menacing now.  
"I don't take orders from you!" Blaine, I didn't know where that courage came from, but he never felt more alive, except when he kissed Kurt. "Blaine, sit down!" Kurt said firmly.  
"I think it's better to listen to him! You don't want to fight, are you, garden dwarf ?!" Blaine pushed the guy hard and the blonde slid back, but quickly he came to himself and punched Blaine in the face and then more one, until the boy fell to the ground and then Blaine saw nothing else.

He doesn't remember how, but when he woke up he was in a bed, which was not his, he felt someone stroking his hair that was now almost completely free of gel, he turned to the side and looked up to meet the blue eyes of Kurt.  
"Hi, sleeper…" Kurt lay down beside him, their noses touching. "Why do you use so much gel? I'm in love with your curls ..."  
"No, it's a mess." Blaine groaned, his face and head throbbed, he tried to move his face but regretted it: "Calm down, sweet thing, I put ice, but apparently it didn't work." Blaine gave up moving and looked deep into Kurt's eyes "You were really stupid! It was cute ... but you can never do that again it is dangerous and stupid! I was so worried!"  
"I think I overreacted a little ..." Said Blaine and Kurt frowned "In the drink?"  
"I wanted to impress you ..." murmured Blaine, hoping Kurt wouldn't hear and let it go.  
"Getting beaten up?" Said Kurt with a little sarcasm.  
"No, I would, take you to a bar to drink… dance… show that I'm not that nerdy and boring…"  
"And you did… but you didn't have to, because when I asked you out I knew that you are a nerd who prefers books to people and I never said it was boring. I find your nerdy way very attractive."  
"But you're so ... free and independent ... and I'm ... blah." Kurt started to laugh "Okay, now you're taking Charlie Brown's sentences!"  
Kurt realized that Blaine was saddened even more, he took Blaine's face in his hands and brought his lips together in a short but feeling kiss.  
"Blaine, you don't have to do that to impress me, you are already impressive and beautiful, smart! It's just that I find it exciting to go to bars, you don't have to think, how do you find the Avengers exciting and I prefer romantic comedies! Although it is very exciting to look at Tom Hiddleston… "Blaine, smiled and Kurt celebrated" Finally I could see that beautiful smile! "  
The two spent some time in silence, while Kurt stroked Blaine's hair.  
"Are we boyfriends?" Blaine asked suddenly, Kurt stopped his hand in the other boy's hair.  
"You didn't ask me…" Kurt said simply, Blaine laughed again.  
"Kurt Hummel, would you do me the honor of being your boyfriend?" Kurt smiled and rolled his eyes up, biting his lip underneath.  
"Yes, Blaine Anderson, I would love to!" Once again Kurt pressed his lips together and they kissed themselves, for many hours that night, until Blaine needed to go home.


	8. Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fanfic cover:
> 
> https://chriscolfer12345.tumblr.com/post/629834893413793792/the-things-of-the-heart-chapter-1

The two were on the balcony of Kurt's loft, they were lying in a suspended rocking chair Kurt was lying with his head on Blaine's chest while Blaine stroked his hair.  
"When is your test?" Said Kurt breaking the silence. "Friday next week."  
"And have you started studying yet ?!"  
"I want to be responsible, I accept no less than an A!" Kurt's eyes widened and he stood up to look into Blaine's eyes "For your information I have already recovered!  
"That's not what I meant, I just ... I'm just like you know ..." Kurt snuggled into his chest once more "How do you know so much if you only studied the day before?" Blaine asked curiously.  
"Because interesting things, you learn ... for example, I suck at math, but I love literature, because I find it more interesting. Not everyone is just like you." Kurt smiled fondly.  
"Well, I like all subjects… except Spanish."  
The two went into a comfortable silence, until Kurt spoke again "What is your proof of?"  
"Geography… we are studying, the north pole…" He murmured, Kurt smiled in a corner. "Is it ?! So how does the Northern Lights?"  
"Thanks to the impact of solar wind particles with the Earth's high atmosphere. Simplifying the elements are channeled…"  
"Through the planet's magnetic field ..." Kurt finished the sentence with him, which made them laugh and also led them to a chaste kiss.

Friday after school, Blaine went straight to Kurt's apartment, he knocked on the door in a hurry, but it wasn't his boyfriend who answered. There was a black woman in fancy clothes, looking him up and down.  
"Who are you exactly?" She asked, but did not stop examining him.  
"I'm Blaine ... Kurt's boyfriend ..." He said, embarrassed.  
"Blaine! My God, you are…" She widened her eyes "Rachel! It's Blaine! Come here!"  
"Blaine ?!" Another voice came from the back of the loft, but soon another woman joined them, short and scandalous, she came running and screaming with emotion and the two squeezed him in a hug. "Nice to meet you ..." He murmured "Is Kurt home?"  
"No, he's in his Vogue internship." Blaine cursed himself internally, as he forgot that Kurt had a job.  
"So, I'll be back another time, thank you very much… for… hospitality…" He gave a fake laugh.  
"Nothing like that! You're going to tell us about yourself, after all, it's not just anyone who can date our Kurt!" The black girl pulled him inside and then he knew he had no choice.

When Kurt came home, Rachel, Mercedes and surprising Blaine were sitting on the couch, Blaine not very comfortable, in the middle of two crazy women.  
"What's going on here?" Kurt asked, his fingers still on the handle.  
"Ah, hi Kurt! We're having a chat, with Blaine!" Mercedes said with a smile on his face, Kurt rolled his eyes, he took Blaine's hand and pulled him away "Stop chasing him!"  
"Wait, we're just talking!" Rachel shouted, but Kurt had already taken Blaine into the bedroom and locked the door.  
"Sorry, for them! They are crazy when they want to, but I love them ..." He laughed fondly. "But what are you doing right here?"  
Blaine, he had to think, was still in shock with those girls.  
"If it was just to kiss me, I accept you!" Kurt walked over and joined his lips to Blaine's for a long, lingering kiss.  
But Blaine soon interrupted "Actually, I think I did poorly in my geography exam… And if I don't pass, I will be so frustrated ... and I may have to leave the Glee club and cancel my recurring trips to the cinema and also see less television, so I can study more! "Kurt looked at him like he was crazy.  
"You are being paranoid, you don't even know how bad it was!"  
"The question is, I was never wrong! But you were in my head and I ..." Kurt smiled at those words. "Am I a distraction to you?" Kurt asked, pretending innocence.  
"Yeah! You and your ocean blue eyes and your porcelain skin! Only magic would get me through!  
"Never let anyone tell you that magic isn't real ..." Kurt whispered.  
"This is no time for that!" Blaine snapped.  
"But I'm being honest! I believe in magic…" He went to Blaine from behind and massaged his shoulders. "I think the Northern Lights are magical and I think it's magical that we're together ..." Kurt whispered and felt Blaine relax. 

"You know, I think we should meditate ..." He suggested, Blaine narrowed his eyes. "This is it!" Kurt made him sit on the floor beside him and took his hands.  
"Forget everything around you ..."  
"I can't forget you…" Blaine said smiling and Kurt laughed fondly. "Okay, then, just you and me ... now, inspire… and let go…" Blaine did as he said and gradually he was feeling better.  
"Got better?" Kurt asked, when he opened his eyes. "Amazingly, yes ..."  
"It wasn't much, a meditation and more relaxation, but I'm glad I helped ..."  
"I would be more relaxed if I could kiss you…" Blaine said, feeling bold.  
"I'm not going to object ..." Blaine then went on to kiss Kurt passionately.


	9. As It Had To Be

Time passed and one couldn't get away from the other, they saw each other every day, but Blaine's summer break turned seventeen, he met Kurt's father and they got along, Burt was a great person. His mother and father were a little reluctant, but his father ended up liking him, his mother was still getting used to the idea, Cooper always found a way to embarrass him in front of her boyfriend. But soon the school came back and Blaine, there was only Kurt in his head, Blaine changed a little, he was suddenly more courageous and less worried, he would feel that if Kurt told him to go to the moon he would go, his father and Cooper said that it was normal, but his mother was not very fond of this new Blaine.  
"Mom, can I go with Kurt to a karaoke club today?" He said with toast in his hand. His mom looked at him with half-open eyes "Didn't you go to the cinema with him yesterday ?!"  
"I went but today we agreed to go ..." He drank some milk.  
"I'm sorry, but not today." Blaine's eyes widened and he almost choked on a piece of toast.  
"Why not?" Blaine, Cooper and Frank, Blaine's father, asked in unison.  
"Because you went out every day! Don't you think you've seen him too much ?!"  
"No!" Blaine exclaimed "Are you grounding me ?!"  
"If you keep raising your voice to me, you will be!"  
"This is unfair, I never did anything wrong, I always go to school and do my homework! I'm a great son and I can't leave ?! Cooper leaves home every day!  
"I'm an adult ..." Cooper murmured "Shut up!" Blaine turned to his brother angrily.  
"Don't talk to your brother like that!" His father and mother said together.  
"You guys know him, you know he's a good person.Why is all this, now ?!"  
"Look Blaine, I didn't want to have to do this, but you are grounded!"  
The kitchen went completely silent, Blaine pasta and went to the door. "No ..." Blaine exclaimed and walked out the door.

"You don't have a school?" Kurt asked worriedly, when a blaine, all sweaty stopped in front of his door.  
"I ran away from home ..." Blaine said breathlessly.  
Kurt was now very concerned "What? Why?" He pulled the other one inside and led them to the sofa.  
"You have water?"  
"Yes! Of course!" Said Kurt getting up.  
Blaine explained the situation to Kurt, but he expected a better reaction.  
"Just because of that you ran away from home?" Kurt said puzzled.  
"Just?"  
"Blaine, do you know how many times my father has punished me ?! And I never ran away from home!"  
"Are you saying I'm stupid ?!" Blaine replied and now he thought it was better to go to his grandparents' house.  
"No, baby, you're not stupid! I just think you're overreacting a little, maybe we'll go to karaoke the other day, how about that?" Kurt said with a smile. "But that's not all! If it was Cooper, they left!" Blaine was very irritated now. "She wanted me to date Sebastian! It was always like that, my mom thinks I'm too, I don't know ... innocent ?! And I'm going to do whatever she wants."  
"And you are innocent, dear, you do all your homework for fear of going to detention ..."  
"Damn it! I missed school for that!"  
"Look, Blaine, how about we do it like this, you stay here, calm down, think better of everything and when I get back from work, you give me what you want to do… how about it?"Then Kurt kissed him, a slow and long kiss. "I have to go ..." He said with his mouth still on Blaine's.  
"Are the girls here?" Blaine sighed.  
"No, the two have already gone to work, but I'll be right back ..." He gave Blaine another chaste kiss on the lips "Bye!"  
"Bye…" Blaine murmured sadly.

Before returning home, Kurt went to Blaine's house. He was not very comfortable, luckily it was Cooper who answered.  
"Kurt! What a pleasure to see you…" He said really nice.  
"Hi, Cooper, I came to tell you that Blaine is fine… he's at my house…"  
Then the two heard from inside the house, "Coop, who is it?" It was Blaine's mother, Pam.  
"It's Kurt, mom" Kurt was now even more scared, his boyfriend's dad had been a little cold at first, but then they got along when they found out that Kurt knew a few things about cars, but Pam ...  
"Hi, Mrs. Anderson ..." He used sympathy to hide his nervousness.  
Pam approached the door.  
"Hi, Kurt, what are you doing here?"  
"I actually came to talk about Blaine…"

Sitting around the table Kurt, Pam, Frank and Cooper, Kurt was trying not to throw up, Pam was looking at him with a strange face, Frank and Cooper had. a friendly smile.  
Kurt took a deep breath and started, "Blaine is fine ... But he said he is, feeling a little rejected."  
"Why?" Pam said in alarm.  
"I came just to clarify that I don't want to be bad for Blaine and that I'm not a bad person!"  
"Don't think that, Kurt! We like you very much," said Frank and then shot a look at his wife.  
"Actually, I think you're… spoiling, my son."  
"Really, mom?"  
"He wouldn't have done that if he hadn't had an influence."  
"Don't mind what she says, she has a dream that Blaine will marry Sebastian, his friend's spoiled son," Cooper added.  
"How about if we come to an agreement? If you guys miss him we can arrange the days that I can see him ..."

"You took too long!" Said Blaine when he opened the door, Kurt came in and closed the door. "I talked to your parents."  
"What? Why?"  
"Your mom agreed that you can't go out at night, on Tuesdays, or on Sundays." Blaine frowned "Just two days?"  
"That's thanks to your father, he said that when you cool your head you can come back. But I think your mother won't make it easy… she seems to like this Sebastian…" The name sounds so sour in her mouth, she said she wants you to pass these two days close to the family ... "  
"Thank you… for making this… agreement, for me."  
"Well, I have to fight for my boyfriend. And I think you still haven't cooled your head enough ..." Kurt approached and the two kissed for hours.


	10. So Strange

"Hey, Blaine, we are going out, after school, will you come with us?" Jeff asked as they walked down the halls of the school.  
"I can't, Kurt and I are going to do crafts." Blaine replied with his eyes shining at the mention of Kurt. "Crafts?" Jeff asked with narrowed eyes.  
"Yes Kurt and I, we decided to do productive things together like swimming, photography, theater and he is teaching me crafts."  
"You are the strangest couple in the world," said Jeff, rolling his eyes.  
"Hey!"

Later when Kurt was really teaching Blaine crafts, Blaine couldn't help thinking about what Jeff had said and it distracted him for a while and Kurt realized that. "Why this face, baby?" Blaine loved the nickname that had given Kurt had given to him.  
"It's nothing ... it's just, do you think we are a strange couple?"  
Kurt snorted "No, sweetie, I don't think so, I'm sure of it ..."  
"Really?" Blaine's smile fell.  
Kurt looked into the boyfriend's eyes and dropped the brush, he took Blaine's hands, which made the other look into his eyes.  
"Blaine, I never put 'normal in my vocabulary, because there is no normal and that is incredible, because normal is boring!"  
Blaine was quiet looking up, Kurt took Blaine's face and kissed his lips.

Kurt and Blaine, went to an art fair, a few days later, after Kurt, Blaine discovered a new side of art, perhaps the art that Kurt is. But Kurt had been awkward after Blaine asked about the two of them being a strange couple.  
"Where do you want to go first?" Blaine asked and Kurt came back from his trance. "I don't know what you think?"  
Before Blaine could answer, a big guy approached the two of them. He looked Blaine up and down and Blaine's mind went back to the fateful day at 'Bar of Legends'.  
"Kurt?" The guy asked looking confused. "Dave…" Kurt whispered with his eyes closed, he didn't look very happy, Kurt put on a forced smile and opened his eyes. "Hi Dave! I thought you didn't like Art Fairs." … "  
"I never said that, I just didn't like to come all week."  
"Of course! You also didn't like being my boyfriend all week, just when we were going to do what you wanted…" Kurt said putting his hands on his waist sarcastically.  
"Really, Kurt ?! You wanted me to swim with you!"  
Blaine let out a forced cough so everyone would remember his presence, Kurt took the hint and put his hand on his boyfriend's back and pulled him close. "Oh, Dave, let me introduce you to my boyfriend Blaine, Blaine this is Dave...my ex… "The two shook hands while Kurt looked at them.  
"It's a pleasure! I didn't know you were dating guys shorter than you ..." He looked towards Kurt.  
"I go out with whoever I want and I will only want Blaine for a long, long time. So if you leave us ..." Kurt pulled Blaine's hands and the two walked inside the fair.

They returned home empty, since Kurt was no longer in the mood. "I'm sorry I ended our day…" Kurt said sitting away from Blaine, on the couch, which didn't work since Blaine brought him close, making Kurt lay your head on your shoulder.  
"You have a story, in your relationship with him, don't you?" Kurt snorted, they stayed in silence for a while, just enjoying the other's presence.  
"He didn't like anything I did, he disagreed with my work and said that I made a lot of mess when I used paint."  
"In short he is an asshole ..." Kurt smiled a little. "There ... the smile I wanted to see ..." Blaine whispered and then Kurt's smile widened. "That's why you got weird when I I asked if we are strangers? "  
Kurt sighed  
"Not at the moment… but I thought that maybe… I am forcing my boyfriends to be like me… but I really thought he liked it… as I thought you did…"  
"Of course I like it!" He turned to his boyfriend and looked deep into his eyes. "I love doing things with you and ... I just ... I asked because my friend, Jeff, said we were a strange couple, but you make me feel so alive… and I don't care if it's strager. "Their eyes sparkled as they pressed their lips together in a passionate kiss.  
"Do you want to be stranger and watch Tangled with me?" Kurt whispered with his lips close to Blaine's "Sure, if you don't mind me watching you send the film ..."  
The two laughed and kissed for a while longer.


End file.
